No one loves the light like the blind man
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Grantaire e Enjolras dividem um dormitório, em outras palavras, caos.
1. Chapter 1

Título:No one loves the light like the blind man  
Autora:nayla  
Categoria:college ua  
Classificação:R  
Advertências:o grantaire bebe demais gente e o enjolras gosta de incitar revoluções, o que resulta em brigas feias com palavras feias e em muita tensão sexual não resolvida  
Capítulos:5  
Resumo:Grantaire e Enjolras dividem um dormitório, em outras palavras, caos.  
N/A:Então rs eu ainda não li o livro e acho que essa fic deve estar um horror de tão ooc pfvr não me odeiem Tomei algumas liberdades ok baseadas a coisas que eu vi no tumblr e me fizeram surtar e tal rsrsrs Espero que vocês gostem

Dedico a fic linda pra Cah, que me surtou com eles, e para a Hannah, que eu fiz surtar com eles.

Agradecimento a xará linda e a lu por me aguentarem reclamar dessa fic, como vocês me aguentam, jesus?

E btw, essa fic já está totalmente escrita, mas eu vou postar um capítulo por semana.

Capítulo 1

Enjolras caminhava pelo prédio procurando seu dormitório, já era de noite e quase não havia ninguém no corredor pois os outros alunos já haviam se instalado. O loiro acabara se atrasando por causa do trânsito e fora para sua primeira aula de história de mala e tudo e agora não só carregava-as, como também levava cinco contatos novos em seu celular de outros estudantes que o elogiaram pelo debate que ele havia incitado na aula de história e uma mensagem de texto de um garoto chamado Courfeyac que dizia "nunca achei que uma aula pudesse ser tão divertida."

O professor, entretanto, não tinha ficado muito feliz, mas ele devia saber que, como um educador, ele deveria ensinar seus alunos a pensarem por conta própria e não a entregar-lhes suas opiniões numa bandeja de prata, _especialmente_quando ele era um monarquista. Enjolras revirou os olhos só de relembrar a cena e bateu na porta do dormitório cujo número correspondia com o que a mulher da secretaria lhe fornecera.

Como não obteve resposta, ele vasculhou os bolsos pela chave que recebera da mesma mulher e abriu a porta para encontrar um rapaz de cachos negros bagunçados e olhos azuis cansados, deitado no sofá, com uma lata de cerveja presa entre as pernas e duas vazias jogadas no chão. Ele nem mesmo tirara os sapatos antes de se deitar.

- Oh, oi. – O moreno olhou para ele e sorriu. Tinha algo de _errado_nesse sorriso.

- Você não me ouviu bater? – Enjolras franziu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se enjoado pelo cheiro de álcool que o outro exalava.

- Não, desculpe. Eu me chamo Grantaire, mas meus amigos me chamam de R. – Ele estendeu a mão.

- Enjolras. – O loiro respondeu, apertando-a, não querendo ser mal-educado.

- Legal, você quer uma? – Ergueu a lata de para que ele pudesse ver. – Tem mais na geladeira, acabei de comprar.

- Uh, não, obrigado. – Enjolras desviou o olhar para procurar sua cama, querendo se isolar. Estava cansado e nem um pouco disposto a jogar conversa fora.

Grantaire riu.

- O que você é? Um puritano?

- Como é? – Enjolras congelou.

- Você é um puritano?

- Não, só alguém que prestou atenção as aulas de biologia para saber que álcool destrói o seu fígado.

- Odiava as aulas de biologia. - O moreno riu de novo e Enjolras decidiu que odiava a risada dele.

- Bom, boa noite para você.

- Espera! – Grantaire pediu e o loiro não soube por que realmente parou. Sentia o olhar intenso do outro queimar-lhe as costas, antes mesmo de se virar.

- O quê? – Perguntou, estranhando o silêncio.

Grantaire piscou.

- Oh, certo! – Parecia ter acabado de se lembrar que era sua vez de falar algo. – Agora eu finalmente entendi, você não é puritano, você é puro, como um anjo. – E o pior de tudo é que ele falava cada palavra, uma mais absurda do que a outra, com uma expressão séria no rosto. - Um querubim.

Enjolras só conseguiu olhar para ele sem saber o que responder por alguns minutos, mas acabou por suspirar fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Você está bêbado.

Grantaire sorriu para ele e abaixou a cabeça numa mesura extremamente exagerada, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir um elogio e Enjolras se perguntou se sobreviveria a quatro anos convivendo com esse cara diariamente.

xxx

Enjolras conseguiu amigos com uma facilidade tremenda, até porque não foi só a história do debate que se espalhou pela faculdade inteira, mas também o jeito como o professor oferecera passar Enjolras com dez se ele não frequentasse mais as aulas para não desafiar sua autoridade.

O loiro ganhou também uma segunda sombra.

- Não acredito que você vai realmente denunciá-lo. – Grantaire seguiu-o até a coordenação. – Merda, você realmente vai...

- Eu não quero ter uma nota no meu CR que eu não ganhei por merecimento.

- Mas você mereceu! Você acabou com a raça de um professor em um debate político e... Droga, você é louco!

- Eu sou ético, existe uma diferença. – Enjolras revirou os olhos.

- Não, não existe. Você é maluco.

- Bom, então é melhor que você mantenha distância. – Enjolras suspirou fundo.

Grantaire riu.

xxx

Na terceira semana de aula, os cinco minutos de fama de Enjolras já tinham se esgotado, juntamente com a maioria de seus novos amigos. Ficaram apenas oito, sem contar com seu colega de quarto, e contando com Éponine, quem ele acreditava que simplesmente seguia Marius onde quer que ele fosse.

O professor de história foi substituído por uma estagiária que aparentemente sabia menos ainda e Enjolras se viu obrigado a trancar a matéria, (depois de ter ouvido de Grantaire sem parar que deveria ter aceitado o dez,) na esperança de encontrarem um substituto melhor no semestre seguinte, o que o deixava com a segunda a tarde livre.

- Bom, algum dia você vai ter que cursar essa matéria, você precisa dos créditos. – Bossuet riu. Tinham se encontrado todos no dormitório do loiro para conversar e roubar as cervejas de Grantaire, que obrigou-os a dividir a grana com eles. – Vai ter que se contentar em assistir aulas com um professor que sabe menos do que você.

- Ou você devia ensinar essa matéria. – Courfreyrac sugeriu.

Grantaire foi o único quem riu.

- Eu assistira. – Marius respondeu, ele cursava inglês e pretendia ser um professor, mas um professor bem diferente desse de história.

- Eu também e não sei porque, já que faço medicina! – Joly franziu as sobrancelhas, sendo incentivado pela mão de Combeferre em seu ombro.

Um a um todos os amigos assentiram, cientes de que, pelo que viram no vídeo do debate na internet, aprenderiam mais com ele do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

Enjolras corou.

-Eu preferiria não tornar isso algo oficial já que eu não tenho um diploma oficial nem nada, mas eu adoraria compartilhar o que eu sei.

xxx

A nova aula de história, ministrada naquele mesmo dormitório, todas as segundas a partir das 13h, logo se tornou uma aula de política.

xxx

Enjolras era muito bom em seus discursos, talvez porque acreditava fervorosamente em cada palavra que deixava sua boca, e ficou ainda melhor quando Jehan começou a ajudar a escrevê-los, a escolher as palavras certas, poetizando-as, para alimentar não só as cabeças, mas também os coração daqueles que a escutavam.

Eles queriam mudar o mundo, mas começariam tentando mudar o pensamento de outros estudantes, e logo começaram a distribuir panfletos, cujo design fora todo criado por Grantaire, pelos corredores da faculdade.

- Vamos ver depois se as pessoas comparecerão a nossas reuniões por causa da sua revolução ou para recrutar meus serviços como designer freelancer. – Ele sempre dizia, com aquele sorriso torto no rosto;

Enjolras nunca se dignava a responder.

Mas ninguém veio além de uma garota chamada Musichetta, mas ela não contava porque ela era namorada do Joly, ou do Bossuet, era difícil de dizer. [2]

xxx

Mesmo falhando em atrair novos simpatizantes, Enjolras conseguiu marcar um protesto, criando um evento no facebook, o que provou ser um pouco difícil porque nem um perfil ele tinha. Claro que todos os amigos marcaram de se encontrar para criar um para seu novo líder, discutindo fervorosamente sobre qual foto seria a mais adequada, qual imagem escolher para a capa, quais páginas ele deveria seguir e o que curtir, comentar ou compartilhar, enquanto Enjolras sentava em sua própria cama, com a cabeça nas mãos, muito ocupado querendo morrer.

Só deixaram com que ele visse seu perfil no dia seguinte e, por mais que o loiro não quisesse dar-lhe o gostinho de admitir que estava curioso, mal conseguia conter-se de ansiedade. E medo, também. Foi com uma grande surpresa que percebeu que sua página parecia... Normal. Bom, pelo menos normal o bastante, considerando o quão ruim ela poderia ter saído.

- Uh, o que é toda essa coisa de "cada curtida doa um dólar para salvar..." – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, é assim que se faz política no facebook. – Bahorel respondeu, dando de ombros.

Enjolras franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Então as pessoas ao invés de saírem para as ruas para fazer a diferença ficam trocando fotos ou citações no conforto de suas casas esperando que qualquer outra pessoa faça o que elas têm preguiça de fazer? [1]

- Você sempre pode deletar essas coisas. – Combeferre deu de ombros, tentando amenizar a situação;

- E essas fotos de gatinhos?

- Nada, eles só são realmente fofos. – Courfeyrac respondeu com um sorriso, recebendo sinais de confirmação de todos os outros amigos. Enjolras não teve coragem de dizer que pessoalmente ele gostava mais de cachorros e sentiu-se obrigado a curtir pelo menos uma foto de filhote de gato uma vez por mês do perfil de Courfeyrac a partir de então.

- Bom, adorei a capa. – O loiro mudou o assunto. Era um desenho de aquarela de pessoas lutando em uma barricada na revolução francesa todo em vermelho e preto e era muito bonito. – Onde vocês acharam isso?

O silêncio que recebeu em resposta o fez perguntar de novo.

- Onde vocês...

- De nada.

Virou-se para encarar Grantaire, que estava novamente deitado no sofá, com os pés pra cima. O moreno usava uma camisa branca sem manga que já estava completamente suja de tinta, assim como seus dedos. Jehan estendeu o desenho que o moreno tinha feito para Enjolras.

- Você fez... fez isso? – Enjolras sentiu-se gaguejar e se odiou por isso. – Você é muito bom desenhista.

- Bom, eu tinha que saber desenhar, pelo menos um pouco para passar pra cá, não? – O moreno riu. – Eu já tinha começado a rabiscar algo desde que... – Pausou e pensou melhor. – Já estava quase pronto o rascunho então, não foi tão difícil. E ainda terminei em tempo recorde essa madrugada.

Enjolras assentiu com a cabeça deixando o assunto morrer e voltar para como poderiam melhorar o seu perfil. Mas o loiro mesmo não conseguiu se focar na discussão, ainda estava segurando o desenho de seu colega de quarto e pensando que _não era nada demais._Egocêntrico como era, Grantaire provavelmente adorou a chance de desenhar a capa do facebook de alguém, então não era nada importante, não era nada com o que se preocupar, e o fato dele ter virado a noite fazendo isso também não significava nada.

Ele deixou o desenho em sua cabeceira, esperando que o outro viesse pedí-lo de volta. Grantaire nunca pediu e o loiro guardou-o.

Continua...

N/A:[1] - A cah linda me deixou roubar essa idéia dela ok

[2] a Musichetta é namorada do Joly E do Bossuet ok caso vocês queiram saber pq tio victor hugo achava super normal threesomes


	2. Chapter 2

[b] Advertências: [/b] palavras de baixo calão e talvez informações erradas/falsas sobre prisões e coisas jurídicas e blah devido a inabilidade da autora (a maior parte do meu "conhecimento" sobre isso vem de outras fics ok)

Venham para dentro da minha bolha onde tudo que eu escrevi está certíssimo e pronto. Minha bolha é um lugar feliz, gente, prometo.

[center] [b] Capítulo 2 [/b] [/center]

Era uma sexta-feira a noite e Enjolras se viu no meio dos amigos no bar Musain, onde Eponine trabalhava meio período. Eles tinham juntados três mesas e estavam todos dispostos em volta delas, tinham começado discutindo sobre o protesto que planejaram, mas agora já estavam quase todos bêbados, rindo e contando piadas. Até mesmo Jehan já tinha se perdido e estava recitando a terceira estrofe em francês do seu poema que ele começara a recitar em inglês. Os outros até fizeram uma aposta sobre qual seria a terceira língua em que ele finalmente o terminaria.

Enjolras assistia a tudo, tentando desaprovar a cena. Se fosse sua escolha, ele revisaria o plano com todos, mas obrigou-se a admitir que os amigos já sabiam suas tarefas de cor e salteado e que estaria sendo um estraga-prazeres. Mesmo assim recusou-se a beber, se já não tinha o costume antes, agora que convivia com um bêbado todo dia, repudiava a idéia com todo o seu ser.

Lembrando-se subitamente de seu colega de quarto, procurou-o com os olhos, encontrando-o saindo do banheiro. Foi até ele e o apoiou, conseguindo impedir que o moreno tropeçasse nos próprios pés de tão chapado que estava.

- Posso trocar uma palavra com você? – Sussurrou e o guiou até uma cadeira, um pouco mais longe de todos os outros. Não queria ter essa conversa com ele bêbado, mas algo lhe dizia que não teria chance de encontra-lo sóbrio nos próximos dias.

- Certo e, pelo que eu me lembro, você ainda não designou minha função no protesto.

- É exatamente isso que eu quero falar com você. Grantaire, você não vai com a gente.

- Como? – Ele parecia ofendido e Enjolras teve que respirar fundo.

- Você não vai participar. – Chegou a revirar os olhos ao vê-lo grunhir em resposta. – Por que você participaria? Grantaire, o seu desprezo pelo que acredito só poderia ser mais claro se você conseguisse manter-se sóbrio para debater comigo de maneira inteligente!

O loiro desprezava esse desprezo do outro, desprezava seu cinismo fatalista e sua inabilidade de possuir esperanças ou crenças, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que era por isso tudo que lutava; para evitar uma geração de cidadãos como ele.

- Enjolras, você é um líder e tem que liderar, nada que você possa fazer sobre isso, já eu... Bom, eu escolhi seguir você e devo admitir que foi por um motivo diferente do deles, foi por um motivo nada nobre, você poderia até chamar de egoísta, mas...

- O quê? – Na maioria das vezes Enjolras gabava-se pela sua paciência, mas Grantaire realmente dificultava as coisas para ele.

- Você me inspira.

Enjolras nunca tinha ouvido algo tão absurdo em toda a sua vida.

- Você fala de inspiração, mas pensa que eu não o ouço rir de meus discursos? Você ri de minhas idéias, entretanto não oferece para melhorá-las ou sequer discutí-las. Você é um bêbado e um cínico, então diga-me, e seja honesto pelo menos uma única vez na sua vida, o que você faz com essa inspiração? Você serve para alguma coisa?

- Eu tenho uma certa ambição nessa direção. – Grantaire disse.

- Você não acredita em nada.

- Eu acredito em você.

- Ah, é? Você acredita em mim, mas não no que eu digo, no que eu faço, ou no que eu defendo. Então, por favor, ilumine-me. O que eu o inspiro a fazer? A beber mais e mais até cair?

Grantaire riu.

- Você me trata como se beber fosse a única coisa que eu soubesse fazer. Isso é muito injusto vindo de alguém que luta por justiça. – Levantou a mão para impedir que Enjolras reclamasse, como sabia que o outro faria. – Mas tudo bem, tudo bem porque eu sou uma pessoa terrível. Mas mesmo assim, eu posso lhe informar que eu já li ProudHomme, eu conheço "The Social Contract", até mesmo decorei a segunda constituição toda... "A liberdade de um cidadão acaba quando a liberdade de outro começa." – Citou, fazendo aspas com as mãos. – Não é isso? – Nem esperou o outro responder, pois sabia que era. – Acho até que eu teria sido um bom Hebertist se tivesse nascido na época, certo? E como você, destemido líder, eu sou capaz de falar por quantas horas forem necessárias, sem parar, sobre o maior disparate, se você quiser cronometrar...

- Você realmente fala demais, Grantaire. - Enjolras suspirou o fundo, pesando no que acabara de ouvir. Sabia que tinha subestimado a inteligência do moreno e sentiu-se mal por isso. - Seja sério.

- Eu sou selvagem. – Ele manteve a expressão séria no rosto.

- Tudo bem. – A decisão foi mais fácil de tomar do que ele achou que seria. - Você pode ir com a gente.

- Posso ir com meu casaco do Robespierre? – Grantaire riu.

Enjolras ignorou-o pelo resto da noite, mas não revogou sua decisão de mantê-lo no grupo.

[center] [b] xxxx [/b] [/center]

O dia do protesto finalmente chegara, e Enjolras se viu liderando uma multidão maior do que esperava, sabendo que era graças ao evento no facebook. Tinham umas cento e poucas pessoas seguindo-os em sua passeada, embora nenhuma delas tenha frequentado suas reuniões prévias no dormitório. Combeferre reclamou que a maioria deveria ter ido apenas como arroz de festa, mas já era alguma coisa, pelo menos.

Enjolras repassou todo o plano em sua mente. Era um bom começo e era visualmente um espetáculo. E ele ainda podia contar com os amigos espalhados na multidão: a eloquência filosófica de Combeferre, o entusiasmo cosmopolita de Feuilly, o sorriso de Bahorel, a ciência de Joly, a melancolia de Jehan, o ímpeto de Courfeyrac, e o sarcasmo de Bossuet, todos eles compunham uma importante faísca no fogo da revolução que logo se espalharia por toda a cidade. E com certeza o resultado recompensaria o esforço. Estava tudo bem, e isso o fez pensar em Grantaire.

Demorou mais ou menos duas horas para a polícia chegar e tentar contê-los, mas eles mantiveram o chão, o que resultou nos policiais jogando gás lacrimogêneo em cima dos estudantes. Enjolras perdeu de vista quase todos os amigos no meio do caos, mas gritou para recuarem assim que ouviu Courfeyrac gritar que Jehan estava tendo uma reação alérgica, só que ele mesmo não recuou ao ver Bahorel sumir na fumaça com os punhos cerrados e um olhar determinado no rosto porque soube imediatamente o que o castanho ia fazer.

Bahorel era um cara de muito bom humor, mas não havia nada que ele gostasse mais que uma boa briga, a não ser um motim; e nada que ele gostasse mais que um motim, a não ser uma revolução.

Enjolras tossiu, sentindo a garganta seca e os olhos arderem, mas naquele momento também soube o que deveria fazer e foi atrás dele. Ouviu Grantaire gritar-lhe o nome, e olhou para trás, querendo localizá-lo, mas como não conseguiu, continuou. Chegou a tempo de defender Bahorel de um soco, partindo para cima do policial, que o jogou no chão em menos de dois minutos.

Ao ver Joly puxar o amigo para longe, Enjolras respirou fundo, aliviado, e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o policial usar um porrete nele ou até mesmo uma arma de choque. Mas nada aconteceu. Pelo menos não o que esperava. Abriu os olhos para encontrar Grantaire chutando o policial que ameaçava lhe bater com o porrete e reagiu de imediato, agarrando o braço do amigo e puxando-o para trás, querendo fugir. Mas os dois rapazes não conseguiram ir longe, sendo facilmente encurralados pelos policiais, que algemaram suas mãos e praticamente o forçaram para dentro do carro.

Grantaire sangrava pelo nariz e começou a esfregar o rosto na poltrona para manchá-la, como uma pequena vingança, mas foi obrigado a parar de tanto que seu nariz latejava, e, ainda mantendo a testa contra o encosto da poltrona, virou-se para encarar Enjolras, que dissertava sobre seus direitos civis. Teve que rir.

- Você acha que vamos passar a noite em uma cela? – Grantaire cochichou para o loiro, já dentro da delegacia, apertando uma bolsa de gelo contra o nariz. Estavam sentados lado a lado, perto da mesa de um detetive qualquer e com uma das mãos algemadas a um cano para não fugirem.

- Não. – Enjolras respondeu, seu olhar fixo no policial que os prendera e que agora falava no telefone. – O chefe dele provavelmente está mandando-o nos soltar. Não temos fichas criminais e se eles insistirem em nos manter aqui, podemos pedir por um advogado. – Pelo menos as aulas que ele tinha puxado da grade de direito estavam provando ser úteis.

- Ah. – O moreno fingiu uma careta de decepção que fez com que o outro erguesse uma sobrancelha para ele. – Que pena. Seria uma boa experiência de vida, você sabe? Seria mais um item a se riscar da bucket list.

Enjolras suspirou fundo, sabendo que se abrisse a boca para condenar o jeito leviano que Grantaire tratava a possibilidade de prisão, teria que ouví-lo se defender, e não estava com a menor paciência para isso.

- Bom, não vão te faltar oportunidades para ficar bêbado e puxar briga com o primeiro policial que você vir pela frente. – Deu de ombros.

- Você está certo, mas pensando melhor, eu realmente precisaria de alguém para pagar minha fiança... Você pagaria por mim?

- Não. – A resposta foi imediata e Grantaire riu.

Foi essa risada que Enjolras tanto odiava que o fez perguntar.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Huh?

- Por que você partiu para cima dos policiais hoje? Você podia ter fugido, voltado para casa sem nenhum arranhão, ao invés desse nariz quebrado. – Pausou por um momento. – Você vai deixar o Joly examiná-lo quando formos liberados.

- Eu não acho que o Joly vai poder me atender. Ele estará muito ocupado procurando no google os efeitos do gás lacrimogêneo e sofrendo de todos.

Enjolras sentiu-se mal por rir junto com o moreno da piada e pigarreou, só então percebendo que Grantaire estava tentando mudar de assunto.

- Você ainda não me respondeu. – Repetiu-se.

- Por que você lutou com os policiais para ajudar Bahorel? – E não era mesmo a cara de Grantaire responder a pergunta com outra pergunta?

- Ele é meu amigo. – Enjolras não precisou nem pensar.

- É. – O moreno desviou o olhar, fixando-o nos próprios sapatos. – Mesma coisa, você é meu amigo.

Enjolras odiou o silêncio horrível e desconfortável que seguiu as palavras do outro, mas não conseguiu rompê-lo, não sabia como, afinal tudo que conseguia pensar era que não, eles não eram amigos, nunca foram, nem nunca seriam. Não tinham nada em comum, para começar, seus interesses e personalidades divergiam completamente e as únicas coisas que compartilhavam eram os amigos em comum e o quarto. Se a convivência entre eles não tivesse sido forçada, Enjolras tinha quase certeza de que nem lhe dirigiria a palavra. O único lugar no qual o loiro aceitou a amizade do estudante fora no facebook, e mesmo pela internet Grantaire conseguia ser irritante, com seus mil convites para jogos idiotas e com sua insistência em ficar cutucando-o pelo menos uma vez por dia.

Suspirou fundo, ficando a observar o moreno levar uma bolsa de gelo ao nariz machucado, pois sabia que Grantaire estava tentando olhar para todos os lugares menos para ele, e sentiu o coração apertar com uma súbita realização. Eles [i] eram [/i] amigos, não havia como negar, pensou, lembrando-se do desenho que guardava e das poucas vezes que retribuira aquele sorriso que tanto odiava. Eles eram amigos, mesmo Enjolras não entendo quando, como ou por que isso aconteceu.

- Ei. – Bateu sua perna na dele, capturando sua atenção. – Obrigado.

- É, tanto faz.

Enjolras começou a cutuca-lo com o indicador, não parando nem quando o outro virou-se para encará-lo com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Acho que estou finalmente atendendo o [i] appeal [/i] de ficar cutucando alguém. Como no facebook. – Teve que adicionar para fazê-lo finalmente compreender.

Grantaire abriu o seu maior sorriso e dessa vez sem nenhum traço de cinismo ou deboche, esse sorriso era diferente, contagiante e um pouco, só um pouco, bonito. Era aquela espécie de sorriso que você não conseguiria odiar nem mesmo querendo muito, e Enjolras queria, que fique claro. O momento não durou muito porque logo os rapazes irromperam em uma guerra de cutucadas que logo virou uma guerra de cócegas, que acabou sendo interrompida pelo policial que os prendeu.

- Você está livre para ir. – Ele disse e abriu as algemas, soltando o loiro, que se levantou e ficou esperando que fizessem o mesmo com Grantaire. – Mas ele não está.

- Isso é ilegal! – Enjolras reagiu imediatamente.

- Não é, não, espertinho. Ele tem uma ficha criminal. – O policial apontou para o moreno, que ouvia a tudo de boca aberta.

- Eu... Eu não tenho, eu realmente não tenho! – Estava começando a entrar em pânico. – Enjolras, eu não tenho!

- Você tem um longo histórico de brigas em bar e queixas de vizinhos por tocar som alto depois das 22 horas. – O homem continuou, fazendo Enjolras amaldiçoar mentalmente o quão sentido ele estava fazendo. Não era difícil de imaginar Grantaire sendo culpado das duas coisas, uma vez que o moreno as vezes voltava pro quarto com um olho roxo e desmaiava de tão bêbado com o som ainda ligado. – Nós temos todo o direito de lhe manter aqui por vinte e quatro horas por ser uma ameaça pública.

- Mas ele tem direito a uma ligação e ele pode sair se alguém pagar a fiança. – O loiro seguiu o raciocínio.

- Sim. – O policial parecia contrariado. – Você gostaria de ligar para os seus pais, garoto?

Enjolras presenciou o momento em que toda a cor deixou o rosto de Grantaire, imaginando que a relação dele com os pais não deveria ser nada agradável, e fechou os olhos por um momento antes de tomar o controle da situação.

- Certo, eu vou usar esse telefonema e vou pagar a fiança, então você pode começar a tirar as algemas dele, vamos, onde é o telefone?

O policial respirou fundo, mas levou-o aonde queria e Enjolras discou um número de cabeça.

- Combeferre? Oi, não, tudo bem, está tudo bem, todo mundo está aí com você? Vou precisar de ajuda.

[center] [b] xxx [/b] [/center]

Assim que foram liberados e conseguiram voltar ao quarto, todos perguntaram como foi a prisão, mesmo que eles tenham passado poucas horas presos, mesmo que eles nem tenham entrado em uma cela, e Grantaire forneceu as histórias trágicas e exageradas que seus amigos queriam ouvir; depois de voltar do pronto socorro com duas gazes enfiadas nas narinas e uma radiografia que prometia uma recuperação em duas semanas. Joly até fez uma lista de doenças que eles poderiam ter pego e outra de exames que eles deveriam fazer para se certificarem se pegaram ou não, e foi Bossuet quem as entregou a Enjolras porque o estudante de medicina não se arriscaria a um contágio.

- Você me enaltece demais. – Enjolras chamou o moreno para conversar assim que todos partiram.

- Toda a história precisa de um herói todo poderoso. – Grantaire respondeu com seu sorriso característico e se jogou na cama, rolando para poder encarar o amigo.

- Não tenho super poderes, não sou... – Sentiu um nó apertando sua garganta e tentou respirar fundo, subitamente desesperado por mais ar. O protesto deveria ter sido pacífico, a polícia nâo deveria ter sido avisada, mas Enjolras não pensava só no que aconteceu, e sim no que poderia vir a acontecer. Na próxima vez eles poderiam usar algo além do gás lacrimogêneo para deter o avanço dos estudantes e só a possibilidade fazia o sangue do loiro gelar. – Na próxima vez não poderemos depender de atos heroicos, ou sorte, ou... Talvez precisaremos contemplar... uma luta física.

Grantaire não respondeu, apenas manteve o olhar do outro por um tempo, como se esperasse que o loiro subitamente confessasse que era uma brincadeira, mas não. Enjolras estava falando sério, [i] ele era uma pessoa séria. [/i] E isso fez Grantaire rir, não porque era engraçado, (porque realmente não era,) ele riu porque Enjolras nunca o faria.

- Então talvez você não seja um anjo que eu pensei que você fosse. Você é capaz de ser terrível.

- Alguém tem que ser para que possamos mudar o mundo. Temos que lutar e infelizmente, não podemos fazer isso com apenas palavras. - Enjolras mordeu o lábio inferior sem conseguir acreditar na piada do outro. Tudo era uma piada, tudo era motivo para deboche e zombaria para seu companheiro de quarto, mesmo quando podia acabar em sangue e morte para todos eles. Eles podiam morrer desse jeito, Grantaire mesmo podia morrer por uma revolução na qual ele não acreditava, por um sonho que ele considerava estúpido e Enjolras já tinha pensado nisso tantas vezes; não conseguia achar a menor graça, não conseguia entender. Cerrou os punhos.

- Eu acho que Apollo seria mais apropriado.

- Como?

- Mitologia grega, Apollo, deus da musica, poesia, da praga, do sol, da medicina, da luz e do conhecimento.

- Não sou um medico, nem mesmo estudo pra ser um médico. Não sou poeta ou músico, ou...

- Metaforicamente, Enjolras! Você pode não ser um doctor de pessoas, mas você quer curar o mundo e, sobre poesia, talvez a razão não seja tão metafórica assim porque algum de seus discursos chegam a rimar, até.

- Não pensei que você prestasse atenção aos meus discursos.

- Eu presto. – Tinha alguma [i] outra [/i] coisa errada no sorriso dele, algo que o deixava terrivelmente triste.

O silêncio que se instalou entre eles estava quase se tornando confortável quando Grantaire o quebrou e arruinou tudo.

- Mas na verdade falta uma coisa, uma pequena coisa para você ser um Apollo perfeito. - Ele sorriu e Enjolras soube no mesmo momento que odiaria a resposta. – Relações homossexuais.

Enjolras reagiu antes de sequer pensar, antes de sequer se ofender, e bateu com os punhos no peito do outro; não se atreveria a soca-lo o rosto por mais que tudo o que quisesse no mundo era acabar de uma vez por todas com esse sorriso maldito.

O impacto o fez cambalear para trás, tropeçando na mesa de estudos e empurrando sua pasta de desenhos para o chão. Grantaire respirou fundo, recuperando as forças, e se virou para tacar no chão tudo o que ainda restava em cima da mesa em um acesso, tamanha a raiva. Por um momento Enjolras realmente acreditou que ele fosse revidar.

- Vá se fuder, ó, destemido líder. – Mas ele fez uma mesura exageradamente dramática, praticamente cuspindo as palavras e saiu.

Entre todas as emoções que ameaçavam explodir o peito do loiro, ele conseguiu identificar que estava desapontado.

[center] [b] Continua... [/b] [/center]

[b] N/A: [/b] Então a piada do joly surtar com o gás lacrimogêneo é pq ele é hipocondríaco rs joly, seu lindo vemk

Ai, me perdoem se estiver ooc ok eu já aceitei o fato de que essa fic foi criada unicamente para satisfazer meus desejos fangirlisticos rs

O diálogo ExR da primeira cena foi quase todo tirado do livro ok pois é. i know right so gay so canon

Lorena, sua linda, omg Eu não tenho palavras ara exprimir o quanto suas reviews me deixaram feliz, sério. Compartilho a sua dor toda vez que eu penso nesses lindos. Se você quiser mais fics deles, eu tenho duas drabbles e pretendo escrever bem mais porque eu sou meio, caham, muito surtada lol Espero que você goste e continue a acompanhar! Atualizarei a fic semanalmente. Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

[b] N/A: [/b] Então nesse capítulo teremos REVELAÇÕES. E fluff e angst, porque eu não consigo escrever nada sem um pouco de angst né pfvr

[center] [b] Capítulo 3 [/b] [/center]

Já fazia quase uma semana desde sua briga com Grantaire, mas Enjolras não estava pensando nisso, suas provas estavam chegando e ele tinha se afundado de corpo e alma em todos os livros que pegara na biblioteca (para não ter que usar o laptop to moreno.) Ele revisou de novo e de novo e resumiu o próprio resumo, sem nem se dar tempo para colocar as lentes de contato, tendo que apelar para seus antigo óculos. Estudou até não conseguir mais ler as palavras sem que elas começassem a dançar a sua frente e deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos.

Estava cansado, sua cabeça e seus olhos doíam, e estava com frio mesmo completamente enrolado nos cobertores da cama. Tomou mais um gole de café, apreciando a breve sensação de ter a garganta queimada, mas foi um alívio breve demais, fazendo-o perceber que já acabara com todo o conteúdo do copo e não tinha mais para fazer.

Com um longo suspiro ele se levantou, tirou os óculos e praticamente desabou sobre a cama. Era melhor que fosse tentar dormir mesmo, precisava descansar para a prova do dia seguinte e estava cansado. Olhou para a cama vazia de Grantaire, mas logo balançou negativamente a cabeça; não ia pensar nisso, estava cansado, era melhor dormir.

Olhou para o teto. Estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo que quase o fez pular de susto e uma figura entrou cambaleando, rindo e fazendo alguns barulhos estranhos. Enjolras demorou para conseguir separar a sombra em duas, eram duas pessoas, duas pessoas terrivelmente próximas. A realização o atingiu devagar e ele quase xingou alto porque isso simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo.

Ele e Grantaire nunca estabeleceram regras sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas Enjolras sempre achou que podia contar com o bom senso de não levar alguém para o quarto quando o outro estava presente (e especialmente quando ele tinha uma prova no dia seguinte e precisava dormir), embora agora se arrependesse amargamente de não ter sentado com o moreno para discutir sobre isso.

Estava prestes a se levantar para manda-los embora, só que o que ouviu o fez engolir em seco.

- Seu colega de quarto não vai se importar? – Era a voz de um homem, um outro homem porque não era a voz de Grantaire, e Enjolras sentiu sua cabeça doer mais ainda.

- Não, ele provavelmente está dormindo, amanhã ele tem prova. – Esse era Grantaire, o maldito idiota, soando bêbado, rouco, sujo e desesperado. Era desesperador.

Enjolras sentiu uma onda de calor agradável subir-lhe o corpo e disse para si mesmo que era vergonha, disse para si mesmo que isso tudo era uma vergonha, ou melhor, faltava vergonha demais a Grantaire e a seu novo companheiro e, mesmo ele não sendo um puritano, mesmo ele não sendo puro, ele ainda era capaz de sentir vergonha por eles e isso era [i] tudo [/i] que ele estava sentindo.

- Então, vamos ter que ser bem quietos. – O outro cara sussurrou e Grantaire riu. – Muito, muito quietos.

Mas eles não foram.

[center] [b] xxx [/b] [/center]

Enjolras abriu os olhos, assustado porque ele não se lembrava de sequer ter adormecido, ele não se lembrava nem de quanto ele adormecera. Lembrando-se da prova, ele lembrou-se que deveria se levantar, pegar seus óculos, um relógio, sua mochila... E sua cabeça começou a doer com todo esse planejamento.

- Ei, ei, ei. Calminha aí, Apollo. – As palavras eram debochadas, mas a voz era gentil, assim como a mão em seu peito o empurrando de volta para a cama, e Enjolras soube quem era mesmo sem conseguir focar sua visão.

- Grantaire, por que você...?

- Você está fervendo de febre. – A mão subiu para a testa e depois desceu para o pescoço do loiro. – Tem que descansar. Agora, beba isso, é bom pra você. – Levou um copo a boca do amigo, encontrando seus lábios cerrados com força. – É novalgina, seu idiota.

- Mas eu... – Enjolras apertou os olhos, sentindo Grantaire forçar o liquido por toda a sua garganta assim que abriu a boca para falar. Engasgou-se e tossiu, fazendo o moreno rir baixinho. – Onde está o seu... Amigo? – Talvez ele tenha perguntado de propósito só para se vingar e constranger o outro, talvez porque ele estava curioso, não, curioso não era a palavra certa porque fazia parecer que ele estava interessado ou até mesmo... Ai, pensar tanto fazia a sua cabeça doer, então ele parou de pensar.

Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Enjolras viu Grantaire ficar sem palavras, ele abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a em seguida e repetiu tal procedimento ainda mais vezes. O loiro [i] quase [/i] ficou com pena.

- Uh, oh, desculpe. – Na quinta vez que ele abriu a boca, as palavras sairam. Pelo menos ele teve a decência de corar. – Não queria ter te acordado ontem, mas nós realmente nunca discutimos sobre trazer pessoas pra cá e, bom, você não precisa se preocupar, eu já dei um pé na bunda dele hoje.

- Você faz isso com frequência?

- Bom... – Por um momento o moreno pareceu confuso, mas acabou dando de ombros. - Sim. Claro que foi só depois de um longo período horrível que eu passei duvidando, odiando a mim mesmo e a deus por ter me feito desse jeito, mas aí eu joguei tudo pro alto e comecei. – Ele não disse, mas Enjolras teve a impressão que foi aí que ele começou a beber tanto também. - Comecei com quatorze anos com o valentão da minha escola. Ele sempre zoava meus desenhos e frequentemente me deixava de olho roxo, então um dia, no vestiário, eu deixei as bolas dele roxas, foi uma vingança interessante e muito agradável. Não que eu já soubesse o que fazer naquela época, eu tinha zero de experiência, mas pornografia te ensina algumas coisas, sabe?

- Eu quis dizer... Você sempre se livra de todo mundo depois de uma noite de diversão? – Enjolras teve que engolir em seco.

- Oh, claro, desculpe, acabei compartilhando demais, perdão. Mas a resposta para essa sua pergunta é sim, eu sempre faço isso. – E dessa vez ele não elaborou. Enjolras teria achado estranho se ele não estivesse tão cansado.

- Eu só vou... – Sentiu as pálpebras pesarem. – Você me acorda uma hora antes da prova por favor? – Não recebeu nenhuma resposta. – Grantaire?

- Bom, assim, você meio que perdeu a prova. – O moreno inspirou fundo entre os dentes trincados.

- O QUÊ?

- Não grite comigo, eu estou de ressaca, droga. – Ele desenhou pequenos círculos com os dedos nas têmporas.

- Você não parece assim tão ruim.

- É, porque eu já tomei umas duas aspirinas e já são duas da tarde, sabia? – Fez uma careta, mas logo se recuperou, erguendo o indicador e levando-o até os lábios do outro, sabendo que Enjolras provavelmente gritaria com ele de novo. – Mas eu avisei seu professor que você não estava se sentindo bem e ele vai marcar uma segunda chamada, certo?

- Você encontrou com ele no corredor ou algo? – Foi muito difícil para o loiro lutar contra o ímpeto de morder-lhe o dedo, mas felizmente não teve que ponderar sobre isso muito tempo, já que Grantaire puxou-o de volta e começou a gesticular.

- Oh, você é tão fofo, nem parece pertencer a essa era. Eu mandei um e-mail para ele, você já ouviu falar disso ou é tecnologia demais para entender?

- Você é um idiota. – Enjolras respondeu, mas dessa vez não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso de se formar em seus lábios. Culpou qualquer que fosse essa doença que ele tinha.

- Sim, sim, sim, muitíssimo obrigado. Agora vá dormir antes que eu fale mais alguma besteira que você realmente não quer ouvir, prometo estar aqui quando você acordar.

- Não quero você matando aula por mim.

- Oh, nobre líder, com suas nobres causas! Como se eu precisasse de você para matar aula, né? – Ele parecia satisfeito, mas então algo o fez parar de sorrir. – Huh, eu posso... – Levou a mão ao rosto do amigo, separando alguns cachos rebeldes de sua testa, mas não chegou a completar a frase. – Esqueça, é idiotice minha, é só... Desculpe. – Fechou os olhos.

- O que foi?

- É besteira, babaquice minha, como sempre, nada com que se preocupar, Apollo, prometo me comportar. – Parecia que ele estava contando uma de suas piadas, só que ele não estava rindo.

- Grantaire, droga, eu quero saber.

- Oh, meu deus, por favor não me odeie mais ainda, é só que você está aí doente e você meio que parece com um filhotinho perdido e por um momento, um momento muito, muito breve, eu pensei em beijar a sua testa. Só um pequeno gesto, sabe? Bem rápido, só um gesto de amizade, tipo, amor, mas não amor, amor, só... ARGH!

- Certo. – Sua voz saiu pequena. Não sabia por que o moreno havia lhe perguntado, afinal ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que costuma pensar antes de agir, ou até o tipo de pessoa que mantinha sua atenção em uma mesma coisa por mais de um minuto; mas aparentemente Grantaire não só tinha pensado sobre isso, mas também gasto um certo tempo nessa reflexão, ele tinha pensado sobre um simples e inocente beijo na testa que não significava nada nem nunca significaria, e agora era Enjolras quem não conseguia parar de pensar nisso e sua cabeça ia [i] explodir [/i] a qualquer momento.

- Sério? Você quer que eu... Deus, você não tá morrendo, está? Porque se você estiver, eu vou me sentir obrigado a chorar e eu odeio chorar.

- Só termine logo com isso, certo?

Grantaire não precisou pensar duas vezes, não lhe daria tempo de mudar de idéia e se inclinou para a frente, mas congelou ao ver que o rosto de Enjolras tinha ficado vermelho. Suspirou fundo, mantendo-se a uma distância razoável, já que apoiava-se em seu braço para não desabar em cima do outro.

- É por causa de ontem a noite, né? Eu não vou mais fazer isso, desculpe, mas agora você sabe do que eu gosto e.. Isso é um problema para você? Porque já temos problemas demais entre nós, de verdade e...

Enjolras levou as mãos ao rosto dele e o puxou para baixo de modo a beijar-lhe de leve a mandíbula. A barba ainda por fazer espetou seus lábios e ele separou-se do outro rapidamente.

- Eu não acho que gosto de agir sem pensar. – Comentou, sua voz estranhamente rouca, e Grantaire não conseguiu conter a risada.

- Oh, deus, pare, vá dormir, estou ficando com vergonha por você, tudo bem? Só vá dormir! – Estava sorrindo que nem um louco e chegou até a levar a mão ao rosto do loiro, tampando-lhe os olhos.

- Certo, certo, então, cale a boca! – Enjolras balançou a cabeça negativamente e fechou os olhos, tentando se ajeitar melhor na cama, entregando-se completamente ao cansaço.

- Calarei, prometo. Vou ficar tão quieto que você nem vai saber que eu estou aqui, mas eu vou estar aqui, certo? Vou estar aqui quando você acordar, você vai ficar bem. Você não corre nenhum perigo de receber um beijo na testa ou nada assim, tudo bem? Eu é que corro perigo porque se você é Apollo, acho que isso faz de mim Ícaro, não é? – Seu tom foi diminuindo a cada palavra e Enjolras teria perguntado o que isso significava se ele já não estivesse já quase adormecido.

[center] [b] xxx [/b] [/center]

Enjolras voltou a realidade devagar.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida.

Talvez ainda desse tempo de ele voltar a dormir, não é?

- Olhe, eu sou um hipster! – Grantaire insistiu e Enjolras teve que abrir os olhos para vê-lo brincando com seus óculos. – Nossa, você é cego desse jeito? – Fez uma careta e, tirando os óculos, esfregou os olhos.

- Me devolva eles. – O loiro apenas estendeu a mão e o outro obedeceu.

- Agora eu tenho uma dúvida, uma dúvida que só você pode me esclarecer, então. Uma pessoa ciente de seu problema de visão poderia afirmar que quando você beijou meu queixo, você estava tentando mirar nos meus lindos lábios ou algo?

- Oh, pegue de volta, vou voltar a dormir agora. – Enjolras devolveu os óculos para ele e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Sentia-se já um pouco melhor e isso fazia tudo ficar pior porque agora ele estava finalmente percebendo que ter beijado Grantaire significava que ELE TINHA BEIJADO GRANTAIRE.

Oh, droga.

[center] [b] xxx [/b] [/center]

Ele sentia sua cabeça doer, mas nada como antes, era só aquele desconforto leve de quando dorme-se demais. Rolou na cama, acidentalmente atirando o travesseiro para fora dela e abriu os olhos.

- Ei, Enj, voltou para a terra dos vivos, hein? – Mas dessa vez, a voz que o recebeu era diferente, embora a silhueta parecesse a mesma.

- Courf? – Tateou a cabeceira atrás dos óculos, colocando-os bem a tempo de ver Jehan, Joly, Bossuet e Combeferre acenarem para ele um pouco atrás do amigo. Retribuiu.

- Em carne e osso! – O rapaz sorriu seu maior sorriso. – Estamos todo aqui, menos Freuilly, Bahorel e Marius, mas eles vão passar depois da aula.

- Onde está Grantaire? – Franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não tema, Apollo! – Veio a resposta rápida de seu lado direito. – Diga-me como eu posso aliviar os seus problemas e eu o farei! Você quer mais um beijo ou só alguém com quem gritar?

Tinha alguma coisa errada no tom dele, alguma coisa terrivelmente errada que aconteceu para fazê-lo mudar o comportamento assim, especialmente depois dele ter agido de forma tão atenciosa antes. Por um segundo o loiro chegou a cogitar ter imaginado o amigo cuidando dele, ter imaginado a confissão e aquele beijo idiota, mas antes que pudesse bater a cabeça na parede por ter imaginado coisas assim, Enjolras notou a garrafa de vodka na mão dele e entendeu. Fechou a cara.

- Oh, pressinto que você vai gritar. – Grantaire riu. – Que pena, preferia mais quando você tava morrendo e tal.

- Bom, eu preferia você sóbrio. – A resposta estava na ponta da língua.

- Oh, isso não é trágico, então? Estamos destinados a viver a nossas vidas separadamente porque o único jeito que isso daria certo era se eu não fosse eu e se você não fosse você?

Enjolras escolheu ignorar a parte do "isso," porque "isso" não existia, nem nunca existiria.

- Não é o álcool que te define como pessoa, Grantaire. – Ele sabia que o moreno estava dramatizando, exagerando, debochando, mas ele falava sério. Com todo o seu coração.

- Bom, discordo, nossos vícios nos definem sim, deixe-me dar um exemplo? Quem você seria se não fosse esse idiota idealista que quer morrer pela porra de um sonho estúpido?

- GRANTAIRE! – Combeferre agarrou-lhe o braço, mas ele o puxou de volta com força, desvencilhando-se.

- Tanto faz. Vou sair, já tem pessoas demais aqui para sentirem pena de você! – E assim o fez, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Que diabos aconteceu com ele enquanto eu estava dormindo? – Enjolras quebrou o silêncio.

- Ele estava bem e sóbrio, até... – Courfeyrac pausou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ele recebeu uma ligação que o deixou meio alterado. – Bossuet completou para ele. – Acho que era o pai, ou algo. Ele comprou essa garrafa e a bebeu quase toda, mas a gente não achou que significava nada porque ele praticamente sentou aí do seu lado, sem dizer uma palavra, nós... Nós não sabíamos.

- Tudo bem. – Enjolras respondeu, acenando com a mão para que eles deixassem tudo isso pra lá. – Ele vai ficar bem, vocês vão ver só. – Mas pela primeira vez não conseguiu acreditar nas próprias palavras.

[center] [b] Continua... [/b] [/center]


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Grantaire acordou no dia seguinte com um copo de água na sua cabeceira e duas aspirinas separadas junto. Tomou-as sem pestanejar.

- Ei, obrigado. – Sorriu ao ver Enjolras atravessar o quarto, arrumando um cachecol em volta do pescoço, quase pronto para sair para a sua aula

- De nada. – Dessa vez foi fácil para o loiro retribuir o sorriso, considerando o quão nervoso estava antes. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Um pouco, desculpe, mas... Você poderia fechar as persianas para mim? Está claro demais. – Fez uma careta que só se suavizou quando o outro obedeceu. – Eu acho que eu te devo desculpas por ontem.

Enjolras tentou fingir indiferença.

- Pelo quê? Você se lembra do que disse?

- Na verdade não, mas pela sua expressão, eu pressinto que não foi nada muito legal. Olhe, eu recebi uma notícia ruim que eu não estava esperando e, posso ter acabado despejando tudo em cima de você, então, desculpe.

Enjolras assentiu com a cabeça, já tinha imaginado que se tratasse de algo assim, e sentou-se na cama com o amigo, a uma distância previamente calculada como segura.

- Tudo bem, mas Grantaire, essas coisas não te fazem bem. Você confiou em mim ontem o bastante para me contar sobre as suas... coisas e na hora eu não reagi de acordo, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu agradeço por ter compartilhado algo tão pessoal, por ter me julgado merecedor de...

- Você é a pessoa mais merecedora que eu conheço. – Grantaire o interrompeu e Enjolras levantou uma das mãos para pedir silêncio e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- O que eu quero dizer é que você sempre pode conversar comigo, ou com um dos outros caras, ao invés de ir se afogar na bebida. Olha, todo temos problemas, eu sei disso e eu sei que é difícil, mas você não precisa enfrentá-los sozinhos.

- Na verdade, eu tenho sim. – Grantaire sorriu para ele. – Ou você iria passar o natal comigo para eu te apresentar aos meus pais como meu namorado e mata-los do coração?

- Você vai para casa nesse recesso. – Enjolras finalmente entendeu.

- Pois é. – Deu de ombros. – E hoje a noite ainda.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você, além da parada do namorado? – O loiro sorriu para ele e se deu conta que era a segunda vez que o fazia em menos de quinze minutos. Não pensou no que isso significava.

- Na verdade, sim, você pode dizer que vai sentir saudades de mim.

- Sua ausência com certeza será notada, o quarto vai ficar mais limpo também...

- Não perguntei por isso. – Grantaire levantou o indicador, balançando-o negativamente bem no rosto do amigo, até apertar-lhe o nariz.

Enjolras pensou em morder-lhe o dedo em reprimenda, mas então pensou que isso seria algo realmente estúpido a se fazer, depois pensou que pegaria mal e só então pensou por que, por que diabos ele tinha pensado em fazer tal coisa em primeiro lugar. Acabou mordendo o próprio lábio.

- Então?

- Sim, eu vou sentir a sua falta. – Enjolras surpreendeu-se com o quão fácil a confissão lhe saiu, mas nem parou para pensar nisso porque o moreno estava sorrindo e ele teve que focar toda a sua energia em não sorrir de volta, e em simplesmente dar de ombros.

- O que aconteceu com seus óculos? – Grantaire cruzou os braços, parecendo genuinamente curioso.

- Guardei já.

- Mas eu gostava deles. – Chegou a fazer beicinho. – Eu queria brincar com eles.

- Exatamente por isso, agora cale-se porque eu tenho aula. E você também tem, eu vi o seu horário, vamos, vamos, vamos. – Puxou-o para cima, ignorando o gemido que o amigo soltou.

xxx

Enjolras não teve tempo para sentir saudades, pois uma semana depois da despedida, ele o encontrou deitado na cama, uma garrafa de vodka na mão e uma no chão, as malas fechadas jogadas em um canto do dormitório. Grantaire não parecia nem tê-lo notado entrar de tão entorpecido e o loiro se forçou a dar o primeiro passo:

- Você está bem?

Grantaire pulou de susto, mas virou-se imediatamente para encarar o outro, com olhos arregalados e nublados pelo álcool. Parecia confuso, sem conseguir entender se o rapaz a sua frente era uma alucinação, uma miragem ou real, e decidiu que a primeira possibilidade era a mais provável; não seria a primeira vez que sonhava com o loiro, nem seria a última.

- Você voltou mais cedo. – O loiro parecia preocupado.

Era sua imaginação então, Grantaire decidiu e riu consigo mesmo. Quão engraçado era que toda a bebida tenha atingido o seu cérebro antes do fígado? Resolveu saciar a própria loucura e respondeu:

- É, eu só, bom, eu finalmente tomei coragem pra contar pros meus pais do que eu gosto, de quem eu gosto. Eles me mandaram de volta.

Enjolras sentou-se ao seu lado, empurrando as pernas do moreno para fora da cama. O toque despedaçou a certeza do outro de estar alucinando e ele sentiu suas bochechas ferverem, não de vergonha, mas sim de raiva pelo que acabara de confessar.

- Por que você faria isso? – Enjolras perguntou, mesmo já conseguindo formar uma ideia do que acontecera, sabendo que existia uma razão pela qual Grantaire não havia mencionado os pais nem uma vez o ano inteiro.

- Por sua causa. – O moreno respondeu e Enjolras prendeu a respiração. – Acho que me deixei... Contagiar? – Pausou por um momento, pensativo. - Não, não contagiar, con... contaminar, isso! Deixei-me contaminar por suas idéias de um amanhã melhor, sem preconceito ou tirania ou... Eu não sei, eu só pensei, deus, eu sou um idiota. – Levou a garrafa mais uma vez aos lábios sabendo que seria melhor para todo mundo se ele simplesmente parasse de pensar.

- Você não é. – Enjolras respondeu, recebendo aquele riso forçado que ele tanto odiava. – Você não é um idiota. – Repetiu, agora mais alto, para que fosse entendido. - Eles são.

- Bom, sim, todos eles são, o mundo inteiro é repleto de idiotas e não é uma revolta de dez estudantes que vai mudar isso! – Erguendo novamente a garrafa, tomou o maior gole que conseguiu, tomando seu tempo, pois sabia que o loiro já tinha o mesmo velho discurso revolucionário na ponta da língua.

Enjolras apenas cruzou os braços.

- Se nada vai mudar, se nada nunca muda... – Bom, isso era diferente, pelo menos. Parecia que Enjolras também prestava atenção no que ele falava. - O que você gostaria que eu fizesse, então? Você gostaria que eu me conformasse e passasse os restantes dos meus dias tentando esconder minha covardia atrás de garrafas e de cinismo?

– Quando foi a última vez que você se divertiu, Enjolras? Quando foi a última vez que você saiu para beber socialmente com seus amigos, ou fez sexo? Você é virgem? Porque você cora como um! Onde foi a última vez que você apalpou os peitos de uma garota, ou até o pau de um cara... Por baixo da calça, por cima da cueca? - Chegou a grunhir de tanta frustação, adivinhando a resposta. - Eu gostaria que você vivesse, Enjolras, eu gostaria que você vivesse antes de morrer por um sonho que nunca vai se realizar.

- Isso é viver? Isso é parâmetro para felicidade? – Enquanto o tom de Grantaire diminua a cada palavra, até a última não passar de um sussurro, o de Enjolras aumentava, inconformado com a futilidade do que acabara de ouvir. Existiam coisas maiores do que isso, coisas mais importantes, pelas quais valia a pena lutar.

- Talvez não para a felicidade, mas definitivamente para o prazer.

Enjolras teria rido, se não estivesse tão enfurecido. A frase de seu amigo conseguia carregar tudo que ele mais desprezava pela geração atual de jovens; esse imediatismo ridículo que levava as pessoas a tomarem o caminho mais rápido, o mais fácil, buscando uma recompensa efêmera ao invés de procurar construir algo que fosse forte e duradouro, ele odiava também até essa convicção absurda que o amor não importava, ( e Enjolras não se referia apenas ao amor romântico porque ele não era Marius, mas a todo o tipo de amor, amor por um irmão, por um amigo, amor pelo país onde todo os seus irmãos e amigos vivem.)

–Ah, é? Porque eu me lembro bem da última vez que você foi beber _socialmente_com os amigos e acabou com a cara na privada, eu sei quando foi a última vez que você fez sexo também e você não parece feliz, seu idiota, você não parece nem satisfeito, você parece horrível e quebrado e... Olhe no espelho! Olhe para você e repita suas palavras, eu lhe desafio, Grantaire, vamos! – Chegou até a gritar, tomando a forma como o amigo recusava a manter o olhar como incentivo. Mas o único barulho que seguiu sua explosão foi o de sua própria respiração ofegante porque o moreno não obedeceu, ele não disse nada, ele não riu.

Grantaire apenas ergueu o rosto, em tom desafiador, para encará-lo de volta, mas não conseguiu manter-se por muito tempo. Sentia os olhos arderem com lágrimas que ele não se permitiria chorar, não naquele momento, não na frente do outro; e virou-se, desviando o olhar, receoso que Enjolras visse a fraqueza brilhando nas suas órbitas azuis.

- Eu... – Mas parecia que tinha sido tarde demais. – Eu sinto muito, eu não quis...

- É, é, tanto faz. – E tanto fazia mesmo. Grantaire também sentia muito, mas de que isso adiantava? De que servia a maldita complacência na voz do outro? Ele se levantou rapidamente, a garrafa de vodka ainda em sua mão. – Vou dar uma volta.

- Você não pode fugir para sempre. – Pelo menos não havia mais pena em sua voz, apenas uma leve irritação.

- Me observe. – Grantaire riu, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Claro que ele riu. Maldito seja. Enjolras chutou a cama.

xxx

O barulho de seu celular vibrando contra a cabeceira foi o suficiente para fazer Enjolras desistir de tentar dormir, não estava conseguindo mesmo; mas não o atendeu de imediato. Podia ser Grantaire, muito provavelmente era Grantaire pois seu colega de quarto era o único idiota que ligaria pra ele as duas e vinte da manhã. Não podia negar que estava preocupado, mas seu orgulho não queria que ele soubesse disso, então forçou-se a deixa-lo tocar mais duas vezes. Na terceira quase voou para cima do celular, sem conter a ansiedade.

- Sim? Éponine? O quê? – Levantou-se ao ouvir a voz da garota. Não costumava a receber ligações dela. – Droga! Estou indo até aí, onde vocês estão? – Pegou a chave do dormitório com uma das mãos e um casaco com a outra. - Aquele idiota!

xxx

- Onde coloco ele? – Enjolras voltou ao dormitório carregando um Grantaire inconsciente nas costas assim que Éponine abriu a porta para eles.

- No banheiro, pressinto que ele vai ter muito que vomitar quando acordar. – A garota acendeu as luzes e seguiu o aceno de cabeça que ganhara como resposta.

Enjolras obedeceu, sabendo que estaria completamente perdido sem as orientações dela. Ajoelhou-se no chão de ladrilhos, fazendo o moreno sentar contra o chuveiro. Escutou a água correndo por um minuto e ergueu o rosto bem a tempo de ver Eponine jogar um copo de água fria no rosto de Grantaire, que chegou a franzir as sobrancelhas e a murmurar algo incoerente, mas sem abrir os olhos.

- Respinguei em você? Desculpe. – Ela pediu, forçando um sorriso.

- Tudo bem.

- Não, sério, desculpe por ter te acordado, é só que todo mundo viajou essas férias e eu não sabia pra quem ligar. – Ela abriu a torneira para preencher o copo uma segunda vez.

- Não, tudo bem. – Enjolras engoliu em seco, imaginando que, se pudesse, Éponine teria ligado para outra pessoa para pedir ajuda e ele nem teria ficado sabendo do estado do amigo. Sentiu o coração apertar.

Ela jogou mais uma vez água na cara dele, que dessa vez tossiu, arregalando os olhos.

- Passou da conta hoje, hein, R? – A morena também ajoelhou-se do lado dele, vendo que finamente acordara.

- Acho... Acho que vou passar mal. – Foi tudo que ele conseguiu responder.

- Sim, vamos lá. – Ela puxou-lhe o braço pra cima, deslizando o outro pela cintura do moreno e guiando-o até o vaso sanitário. – Agora, com calma, não quero que você se afogue no próprio vômito.

- E por que não? É assim que morrem os grandes astros do rock. – Grantaire ainda tentou rir, mas teve que cobrir a boca com a mão, assim que sentiu a bile subir pela garganta.

- Mas só aos vinte e sete anos, você ainda tem algum tempo. – O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto ao ouví-lo passar mal, mas ela começou a desenhar pequenos círculos nas suas costas para confortá-lo de alguma maneira.

- Você é um idiota! – Enjolras não tinha essa preocupação. – Essa é a sua resposta para tudo? Eu não acredito... – Não conseguiu completar a frase. – Eu não consigo acreditar!

- Vamos pegar alguma coisa pra ele comer depois, certo? Um pouco de glicose vai fazer bem. – Eponine se levantou, quase arrastando o loiro pelo braço para fora do banheiro. – Pelo menos espere até ele ficar sóbrio para dar a bronca. – Sussurrou.

- O que seria nunca. – Enjolras forçou uma risada e a odiou.

- Todos temos dias ruins, você não pode culpa-lo por isso. Agora, o que vocês têm aqui? Algum biscoito?

- Acho que na geladeira deve ter chocolate. – Ele suspirou fundo e deu de ombros, sentando-se na cama. – E sim, todos temos dias ruins, mas eu não saio por aí me embebedando como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Não seja difícil, Enjolras, todos temos nossos vícios.

O loiro começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas teve que se dar por vencido, ao lembrar-se de ter passado duas noites em claro a base de café e redbull discutindo política com Combeferre.

- Sim, acredito que sim. Obrigado por tudo, Éponine, não quero incomodá-la mais ainda.

- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada a lidar com bêbados. – Tinha algo de triste no sorriso dela que impediu Enjolras de retribuir. – Mas seja legal com ele, eu sei o quanto é ruim sofrer de amor não correspondido.

Enjolras começou a concordar com um aceno de cabeça, pensando em Marius, que nunca sequer tinha olhado duas vezes para a amiga, mas que, conforme dizia seu último e-mail, tinha se apaixonado por uma garota que acabara de conhecer durante o recesso. Esse amor traria problemas para ele e para todos, o loiro sabia bem; amor só trazia problemas, aliás. Ele mesmo não precisava de uma distração, não agora quando a data do protesto se aproximava cada vez mais, e Grantaire definitivamente não precisava de outro vício. Imerso nos seus próprios pensamentos, Enjolras ainda demorou um pouco mais para captar o verdadeiro significado das palavras de Eponine. Quando finalmente entendeu, achou que fosse morrer de tão rápido que sentiu o coração disparar.

- O que você quer dizer com a.. amor não... – Gaguejou e forçou uma tosse no final, tentando recuperar a compostura.

- E ele que é o idiota. – Eponine sorriu pra ele e dessa vez seu sorriso era grande e verdadeiro, mas Enjolras tampouco conseguiu retribuir. – Apenas prometa pensar sobre isso, certo?

xxx

- Vamos, para a cama. – Enjolras guiou o amigo até a cama, um braço envolvendo-lhe os ombros e o outro, a cintura, para impedir que ele tropeçasse nos próprios pés, caísse de cara no chão e resolvesse dormir lá mesmo. Mas desde que Eponine saiu, desde que ela pedira pra ele pensar no que dissera, Enjolras não conseguia tirar aquelas palavras da cabeça e tudo isso o deixava mais alerta para o quão perto estava do moreno. Eles estavam muito, muito perto, a respiração pesada e quente de Grantaire incidia contra o seu pescoço, incendiando o sangue que corria por suas veias.

Enjolras praticamente derrubou-o na cama. Grantaire grunhiu alguma coisa incoerente, enquanto agarrava o travesseiro em uma posição que parecia ser desconfortável.

- Grantaire. – O loiro suspirou fundo e empurrou-o de leve de modo que pudesse sentar no colchão. – Ei. –Insistiu até que o outro se sentou para poder encará-lo. - Nós precisamos conversar.

- Agora?

Se conversassem agora, Grantaire provavelmente não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte. Era um pouco tentador.

- Não, não precisa ser agora. – A própria voz lhe pareceu fraca, derrotada, de um jeito que ele nunca achou que poderia soar, aos ouvidos.

- Okay. – O moreno fez menção a voltar a deitar, mas dessa vez trocou o travesseiro, jogando-o longe, pelo colo de Enjolras, que congelou no ato. – Você cheira bem, Apollo. - Ergueu uma das mãos até alcançar um dos cachos loiros do estudante de história e começar a brincar de enrolá-lo no dedo.

Mas Enjolras não conseguia ouví-lo, não quando tinha as palavras de Eponine gritadas repetidamente em sua cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando-a contra a parede, sentindo-se exasperado com a própria confusão, não tinha forças nem para manda-lo parar, então não o fez.

- Nós realmente temos que conversar amanhã.

- Okay. – Grantaire assentiu e continuou com os dedos.

xxx

Enjolras acordou no dia seguinte com uma dor nas costas por ter dormido sentado, mas imediatamente alertou-se ao não notar nenhum sinal de Grantaire por perto. Soltou a respiração que nem sabia que tinha prendido quando o viu sair do banheiro.

- Bom dia, comprei um café para você. Noite ruim? – Ele sorria tranquilamente, já sem o menor resquício do quão acabado estava.

- Como você pode não estar de ressaca?

- Acho que eu ainda estou um pouco bêbado da noite passada. – Riu. – Bom, acho que vou ter um dia muito interessante hoje, Jean acabou de voltar e pediu para eu ir mostrar para ele meus desenhos. – Pegou sua pasta e acenou com a cabeça sua despedida, a porta já aberta.

- Grantaire... – Enjolras chamou, mas sentiu as palavras morrerem em sua garganta.

- Sim?

- Só... Obrigado pelo café.

- De nada. - O moreno sorriu e Enjolras forçou-se a retribuir.

Eles não conversaram.

Continua...

N/A: Lorena, linda, muito obrigada pela review hihihihi espero ter esclarecido um pouco nesse capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era véspera de natal; Enjolras suspirou fundo, querendo sumir dentro das pesadas roupas de inverno que usava de tanto frio, e apressou o passo para voltar ao dormitório depois de uma longa caminhada para comprar algo para comer e beber. Fora dificílimo encontrar uma loja aberta, mas o loiro persistiu, sabendo que ele e Grantaire tinham a geladeira completamente vazia. O moreno não tinha se preocupado pois não tinha planos de passar o recesso ali e Enjolras estava tão imerso nas finais que nem notou. Os dois só perceberam quando acabou o estoque de miojo e eles tiveram que realmente abrir a geladeira para encontrá-la sem nada.

O loiro pegou o celular, sentindo-o vibrar em seu bolso. Tinham quatro mensagens de seu companheiro de quarto.

**R: **"cuidado o tempo tá ruim ._. "

R: "ñ quero vc morrendo numa nevasca pfvr se cuida 3 "

R: "NAUM MORRA, E! VC TA MORTO JÁ? O QUE SERAH DE MIM?"

R: "se vc tiver morto me deixa seu PS ok? "

Enjolras começou a digitar, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**Enjolras:** "Você não pode ficar com meu PS, nem com nada meu. Eu joguei todas as suas cervejas fora, como você conseguiu se embebedar dessa vez?"

A resposta não demorou nem um minuto

**R: **"vc é maaaaaaaaaaal cara tomara que vc esteja no INVERNO!1!1"

Enjolras não conseguiu conter o sorriso dessa vez e devolveu o celular ao bolso, já estava quase chegando ao quarto que dividia com o moreno e poderia dar-lhe uma bronca pessoalmente por escrever que nem uma menina de quatorze anos, com gírias, abreviações e sem nenhum respeito por pontuação. Subiu as escadas correndo, procurando se aquecer e quando parou para abrir a porta, ouviu risos vindo do lado de dentro e a voz de Eponine.

Ah, então foi assim que ele conseguiu a bebida.

- Olá. – Entrou.

- Enj! – Eponine ergueu o copo de whisky para saudá-lo de onde estava sentada, com a cabeça descansando no colo do moreno, e Grantaire brincava com o cabelos dela, com a mão livre, já que a outra segurava um copo já vazio. – Bem-vindo ao lar!

- É, tanto faz. – Enjolras percebeu que estava de mau-humor. – vou fazer café pra mim, vocês querem algo?

- Eu vou te ajudar! – Grantaire se levantou tão rápido que quase jogou a garota no chão e teve que se desmantelar em desculpas até ela bater de leve na cabeça dele e dizer que estava tudo bem. – Ei. – Agarrou o cotovelo do loiro, posicionando-se ao seu lado. – Eponine pode passar a noite com a gente hoje? – Sussurrou para ele.

- Agora você está pedindo a minha permissão? – Enjolras apertou os olhos, já sem muita paciência.

- Ela acabou de receber o cartão de natal do Marius. Aquele em que ele fala sem parar da garota que conheceu e iluminou seu coração e...

- Oh, certo. – Enjolras teve que engolir em seco, subitamente entendendo. – Desculpe.

- Isso está tedioso! – Eponine gritou do outro canto da sala. – Vamos colocar uma música!

- Sim! – Grantaire jogou as mãos para o alto numa animação extremamente exagerada e Eponine correu até eles, puxando-os para dançar.

- Eu realmente não danço. – Enjolras tentou. – Eu não canto. – Teve que explicar pros dois logo em seguida. – Eu não bebo. – Adicionou quase cinco minutos depois.

- Ele não se diverte. – Grantaire riu, de mãos dadas com Eponine enquanto tentava dançar "twist and shout."

- Oh não, na verdade, eu estou me divertindo horrores vendo vocês dois pagarem mico atrás de mico. – O loiro tomou mais um gole de café e colocou os pés em cima do braço do sofá, depois de ter tirado os calçados, claro.

- Oh, por favor! – Eponine pediu. – Olhe, você não tem que beber, mas venha dançar e cantar conosco, é natal, você nos deve um milagre de natal! Além do mais, estamos os dois bêbados, a chance de nos lembrarmos de algo, é muito, muito pequena.

Enjolras considerou por um momento, dando-se por vencido, e deixou-se ser puxado para o meio do apartamento, acreditando estar a salvo. Mas ele realmente não estava porque os dois se revezaram para gravar com os celulares vídeos do loiro, que depois nem pôde usar a desculpa de estar embriagado porque ele realmente, realmente, não estava.

- Eu odeio vocês. – Enjolras provavelmente teria soado mais convincente se ele conseguisse parar de sorrir.

- Eu também te amo. – E foi isso, essa simples frase vinda do moreno que fez o sorriso do outro morrer, porque era uma brincadeira, era óbvio que tinha sido uma brincadeira, não significava nada e Grantaire estava bêbado.

Mas Enjolras não estava. Teve uma pausa extremamente desconfortável em que os dois procuraram olhar para qualquer que não fosse um para o outro, até que Eponine riu. Ela riu alto, ergueu ambos os braços e exclamou:

- Isso é melhor que uma ópera!

Grantaire bateu uma palma e empurrou-a de leve, enquanto Enjolras revirou os olhos e lembrou-se de que realmente odiava óperas.

[center] [b] xxx [/b] [/center]

Já era de madrugada quando o celular de Grantaire começou a tocar o tema dos power rangers. Enjolras teria reclamado do barulho alto se não estivesse ocupado rindo da escolha de música do amigo.

- O que é? – O moreno estendeu um dos braços, esfregando os olhos com a outra mão. – Quem é? Me deixa dormir. – Rolou no sofá, enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro, já que Eponine lhe roubara a cama, e murmurou mais alguma coisa contra o travesseiro.

- Alô? – Enjolras atendeu para ele. – Oh, olá, Courf, feliz natal para você também. Ele está dormindo, sim, claro que bebeu demais, né? Sei, aham, uh, certo... VOCÊ QUER FAZER O QUÊ?

- Dê pra mim, vamos, vamos, vamos! – Aparentemente o choque em sua voz foi o bastante para fazer Grantaire acordar e ligar o modo de curiosidade no máximo.

- Espere um pouco. – Enjolras falou pro celular e depois baixou-o para poder explicar ao amigo o que estava acontecendo. – Lembra que o Courf e o Jehan moram perto? Bom, parece que as famílias se juntaram para a ceia de natal e agora o Courf quer saber se... – Pigarreou. – Se ele convencer o Jehan a se vestir de papai noel para as crianças, ele poderia sentar no colo dele também?

Grantaire soltou uma gargalhada alta e tomou-lhe o celular das mãos do loiro.

- Courf, seu gênio bêbado, essa foi uma das idéias mais brilhantes que eu já ouvi na minha vida!

- Não, é uma idéia estúpida, não faça isso! – Enjolras sentou-se do lado de Grantaire, tentando gritar para o celular.

- Tire uma foto para me mostrar! Ei, o celular é meu, pare!

- Tem crianças aí! Isso não é... Grantaire, não o incentive!

- O quê? Oh, sim, certo, sim, vamos esperar sim, prometo! Tudo bem, tchau. – Grantaire desligou, ainda com a mão no peito do loiro com o intuito de mantê-lo longe do celular. – Então, ele vai mandar uma mensagem para todos nossos amigos para marcar uma reunião no Skype daqui a uma hora para que nós todos possamos aconselhá-lo, certo?

- Você é um péssimo amigo, mas certo. Ficar acordado mais algumas horas não vai fazer mal a ninguém. - Levantou-se. – De qualquer forma, é bom que você esteja acordado porque eu tenho uma coisa para você.

- Um presente de natal? – Os olhos de Grantaire brilharam como uma criança a quem ofereciam doce. – Mas eu pensei que você desprezava esse feriado pelo consumismo desenfreado e... – Claro que ele não perderia a oportunidade.

- Não é um presente de natal, é só um presente. – Enjolras tentou se justificar, sem saber por que estava entrando em pânico. – Eu estava andando, quando o vi e pensei em você, droga, não.É algo que eu vi que você precisava e não foi nada demais, sério, e... Bom, se você não quiser, eu posso sempre trocar! – Deu-se por vencido.

- Não, tudo bem! Tudo bem, tudo ótimo, até, porque eu tenho algo pra você também. - Grantaire reagiu imediatamente e se levantou, desaparecendo em seu quarto.

- Certo. – Enjolras suspirou fundo e abriu sua mochila para pegar um embrulho verde e vermelho, que fez o moreno sorri assim que retornou e o viu, tomando-o para si com ferocidade. – Calma aí, você parece uma criança, você vai rasgar... oh, tudo bem. – Acabou tendo que se conformar, voltando a se sentar ao lado dele.

- Oh, Enjolras, isso é lindo. – Levantou seu novo caderno de desenho, cuja capa era dura e verde musgo, sua cor predileta. – Adorei.

- Não, não é. Só... Feliz natal. – O loiro sorriu para ele, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter acertado depois de ter andado por quase uma hora pelo shopping até [i] casualmente [/i] encontrar algo que o amigo poderia querer.

- Seu idiota! – Grantaire exclamou, fazendo uma careta dramática. – Agora eu me sinto mal porque o meu presente é muito ruim.

- Tenho certeza que não é. Até porque você nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho e... – Calou-se quando Grantaire depositou a pasta que continha seus desenhos em seu colo.

- Abra. – Grantaire indicou com a cabeça e Enjolras obedeceu, encontrando um desenho seu como um robô atirando em pessoas com umas perucas e vestes realmente ridículas.

Grantaire não lhe deu tempo para reagir, com medo do que o loiro pensaria.

- É você como um robô cuja missão é destruir monarquistas zumbis, esse daqui é Luis XVI, e a inspiração inicial era do exterminador do futuro, por isso que o título do desenho é "hasta la vista, baby," mas eu acabei dando uma viajada com os zumbis e tal.

Enjolras teve que rir.

- E tem mais, nesse você é um jedi, no outro você é um caçador de vampiro e... – Grantaire tomou a pasta de volta, mostrando-lhe os desenhos um por um. – Oh, deus, desculpe, você deve estar odiando tudo.

- Não, não estou. – Enjolras tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas. – Eu estou adorando, gosto muito dos seus desenhos. Eu que me sinto mal agora porque você deve ter gasto tanto tempo fazendo-os...

- Nada disso, eles meio que são parte de um trabalho. Quero dizer, só o primeiro, os outros eu fiz por diversão.

- Um trabalho?

- Sim, era um exercício de criatividade, tínhamos que transportar algo real de nosso cotidiano e desenhá-lo no cenário mais bizarro possível. A maioria dos alunos escolheu um objeto e levou-o para mostrar ao professor e tal, eu tive que fazer uma apresentação em powerpoint sobre você e os outros...

- Espera... Você fez uma apresentação de slides sobre mim?

- Não só sobre você, não queria deixar os outros caras com ciúmes. Mas cá entre nós, o seu slide foi o único que tinha corações desenhados no paint. – Deu de ombros, com o maior sorriso do mundo.

- Você é inacreditável! – Enjolras balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando entender porque não estava chateado com isso.

- Bom, foi divertido, especialmente porque eu dediquei um slide a minha teoria que o Courf é na verdade um gato em forma humana, porque sério, você já o viu dormir? Ele ronrona!

Enjolras riu mais uma vez, sentindo suas bochechar doerem.

- Ele não é um gato! – Exclamou. – Você ouviu o que ele queria armar pra cima do Jehan hoje, ele é diabólico!

- Então, gatos são malignos, você só provou o meu ponto!

Trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, que morreu quando o loiro finalmente percebeu que continuava de mãos dadas com o amigo. Grantaire, seguindo seu olhar e interpretando sua mudança de humor de maneira negativa, soltou-as rapidamente, e se pôs de pé.

- Bom, vou guardar meu caderno agora, obrigado de novo, Enjolras, foi muito legal da sua parte. E desculpe os desenhos, eu não sei...

- Eu gostei muito deles, Grantaire. – Enjolras mordeu o lábio inferior. – Você é muito talentoso. Sabia que eu tenho o da revolução francesa guardado até hoje? Sério, obrigado.

Grantaire sorriu e deu de ombros, tentando esconder o fato de que estava transbordando de felicidade com a resposta do amigo.

- Sendo esse o caso, feliz natal.

- Feliz natal. – Enjolras assentiu com a cabeça, ainda mantendo o olhar. Sentia seu coração bater forte contra o seu peito, como se quisesse arrebentá-lo, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu desviar os olhos. Quase pulou de susto ao ouvir o laptop do outro apitar.

- Oh, é hora de reunião no Skype, venha. – Grantaire colocou o caderno sobre o sofá e correu até ele, aceitando a ligação. – EI, GENTE! – Acenou para cada um dos amigos, que apareciam em pequenos retângulos em sua tela e Enjolras correu até ele.

A idéia não deu muito certo porque todos tentavam falar ao mesmo tempo e não conseguiam se entender. Além disso, a conexão de Marius estava muito ruim e ele ficava caindo toda hora, mas valeu a pena, valeu a pena porque cada um quis mostrar os presentes que receberam e compartilhar seus desejos de "feliz natal" e Enjolras adorou cada minuto, sorrindo para os desenhos que ganhara.

Contra todas as expectativas, estava tendo um natal muito feliz.

[center] [b] xxx [/b] [/center]

O ano terminou oficialmente e os amigos decidiram ir a um bar para comemorar o fim, chorar algumas das notas que ainda não receberam e começar o ano novo juntos. Enjolras observava-os tomar shots rindo e se desafiando a fazer alguma coisa estúpida cuja resposta era sempre "[i] ainda [/i] não estou bêbado o bastante para isso," mas não bebia nada. Tinha ido apenas porque Courfreyrac o chantageara. Se já não gostava de beber antes, agora que tinha um colega de quarto bêbado, ele desprezava o álcool com todas as suas forças, mas isso não era motivo para estragar a festa dos outros.

Falando em Grantaire, o loiro não conseguia encontra-lo em lugar nenhum e isso era o mínimo estranho, uma vez que foram os dois juntos e que o moreno parecia estar bem. Tentou forçar-se a lembrar da última vez que o viu no bar e recordou-se que ele tinha saído para atender um telefonema e ainda não voltara. Enjolras tentou não se preocupar.

Não conseguiu. Pegou seu celular e discou o número do amigo, mas o barulho das pessoas rindo e conversando era tão alto que ele nem conseguiu ouvir a chamada. Fez um sinal para Joly, que reclamara dizendo que a contagem estava prestes a começar, dizendo que já voltava, e saiu do bar, rediscando. Agora, no silêncio que o campus ficava a noite, ele conseguia ouvir tudo com perfeita clareza, até mesmo o celular de Grantaire tocando a poucos metros de onde ele estava.

Enjolras franziu as sobrancelhas, mas olhou ao redor, finalmente notando uma figura sentada em um banco, praticamente engolida na luz azul do celular que tocava em suas mãos.

- Ei! – Chamou por ele, caminhando até onde o outro se encontrava, até se aproximar pela direita. – Você não vai me atender?

Grantaire olhou surpreso para ele por um minuto, mas depois sorriu e abriu o flip do celular, levantou-o a orelha. – Olá?

- Idiota. – Enjolras desligou o seu e revirou os olhos com a brincadeira. – Onde você estava? Estamos todos... – Ele parou assim que conseguiu ver o que a mão esquerda do moreno segurava; esperava uma garrafa, mas encontrou um cigarro. Algo dentro dele se partiu. – Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? – Sentia o sangue ferver de raiva.

- O que quero. – Grantaire se levantou. – Eu estou fazendo o que eu quero e você não tem nada a ver com isso. – Tentou se afastar, mas o loiro agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Você quer se matar? É isso que você quer? Já não basta destruir seu fígado, agora você vai atacar os pulmões? Você não vai... Eu não vou deixar você se matar desse jeito!

- E se eu quiser? – Grantaire replicou, seus olhos brilhando e Enjolras percebeu que ele pretendia ser desafiador, mas sua expressão convinha uma extrema resignação. Cerrou os punhos que tremiam com a antecipação de um soco. Queria arrebentar-lhe a cara, quebrar-lhe os dentes, tirá-lo a força desse torpor, fazê-lo reagir de qualquer forma, nem que fosse para revidar o soco. Mas tudo que consegue é aquela mesma risada que não lhe sobe os olhos, tudo que consegue é ficar com ainda mais raiva quando ele responde: - E se quiser? Quem se importa?

- Eu me importo! – Enjolras gritou o mais alto que pôde para calar tanto o outro quanto Eponine, que repetia as mesmas palavras idiotas e absurdas daquela outra noite sem parar em sua cabeça. [i] É ruim sofrer de amor não correspondido, é ruim sofrer de amor, é ruim, é ruim, [/i] e ele sabe que é ruim, ele sabe.

Ele conseguiria o silêncio que desejava se não fossem pelas malditas batidas do seu próprio coração.

- Por quê? – Quase que ele perdeu a pergunta.

- Porque você é meu amigo, seu grande idiota. E eu não sei como, ou até mesmo o porquê, mas você é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, e eu me importo com você, tudo bem? – Essa não era a conversa que pretendia ter com o amigo, não era para ser assim. Na verdade, ele não sabia como seria, já que ainda não tinha parado pra pensar no que poderia dizer, mas não pretendia que fosse a verdade nua, e não desse jeito.

O moreno não respondeu nada, não disse nada, não gritou, ele apenas se jogou nos braços do amigo num abraço tão apertado, tão forte que parecia ser a única coisa que o sustentava, que o impedia de cair no chão e [i] morrer [/i] ali.

Enjolras estava paralisado, as mãos paradas em pleno ar, como se o contato súbito tivesse descarregado uma corrente elétrica por todos os seus músculos, deixando-os dormentes. Fechou os olhos. Mexeu o polegar, depois o indicador, depois um outro dedo, e mais outro, até conseguir bater de leve nas costas de Grantaire.

- Pronto, tudo bem. – Disse e Grantaire tomou suas palavras como incentivo para enterrar seu rosto no pescoço do loiro, deixando as lágrimas molharem-lhe a blusa vermelha. Enjolras respirou fundo. – Você está cheirando a cigarro, eu odeio isso. – A confissão lhe saiu antes que ele pudesse sequer pensar duas vezes.

- Eu odeio também, desculpa, desculpa. – O moreno retrucou, sua voz falhando. – Por favor, me desculpa.

- Claro que sim. - Enjolras não sabia o que estava perdoando ao certo, mas também sabia que de alguma maneira perdoaria qualquer coisas que ele pedisse, e se forçou a mexer também os braços para finalmente abraça-lo de volta.

- Eu acho que perdemos a contagem. – Grantaire disse, depois de algum tempo, afastando-se do loiro apenas o bastante para conseguir checar seu relógio. – Perdemos a virada, por dois minutos, desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – Enjolras respondeu, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados por uma razão que ele não conhecia bem. Sentiu as mãos do moreno subirem por seu pescoço, enroscando-se em seus cachos, trazê-lo para baixo e Enjolras deixou-o fazer tal coisa, dignando-se simplesmente a esperar. Partiu os lábios.

Mas o beijo não veio, pelo menos não onde ele esperava. Os lábios de Grantaire encontraram-lhe a testa e Enjolras conseguiu sentí-lo sorrir contra a sua pele. Empurrou-o com força e provavelmente teria conseguido manter a pose se não tivesse com esse sorriso ridículo e absurdo no rosto.

- Feliz ano novo, Enjolras. – Ele disse e lambeu os lábios.

- Feliz ano novo, Grantaire. – O loiro respondeu, deixando-se pensar que realmente era ano novo. Mais um ano pela frente, menos um ano que ele passaria dividindo o dormitório com o amigo.

Sentiu o coração apertar, mas continuou sorrindo para o outro.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Feliz páscoa, gente! Desculpem a demora, mas é que estou com dilema terrível! Essa fic está teoricamente finalizada, mas eu estou meio frustrada por ela ter terminado desse jeito( KA A PEGAÇÃO?) D: Vocês acham que eu deveria continua-la?

Lorena, DarkNightWhisp e likapicelli, muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas significam muito.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Nós já chegamos? – Já era a terceira vez que Grantaire perguntava a mesma coisa, depois de um longo bocejo, e não tinha passado nem meia hora que haviam saído.

Enjolras não se dignou a responder, apenas fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro irritado, decidido a ignorar o moreno a seu lado. Julgava-se uma pessoa justa e paciente, mas Grantaire tinha esse talento especial para mexer com ele.

- Paciência é uma virtude, meu caro amigo. – Jehan respondeu, da cadeira do motorista, sem tirar os olhos da rua. Seus pais viajaram e lhe confiaram o carro da família e ele estava sendo exageradamente cuidadoso, recusando-se até a ultrapassar os sinais amarelos e prolongando ainda mais a viagem.

- Oh, meu caro e ingênuo poeta. – Grantaire revirou os olhos. – Por acaso você esqueceu que fala com um cínico? Eu não só sou completamente vazio de virtudes, como as desprezo com toda a...

- Apenas cale-se. – Enjolras o cortou, já sem paciência para ouvir a ladainha habitual. Isso tudo fora uma péssima idéia, pensou, não se podia ajudar alguém que não queria ser ajudado.

Grantaire levou uma das mãos ao peito, forçando uma expressão horrorizada.

- Que palavras horríveis saindo dos mais belos lábios! Certamente ouvi errado, não posso crer que meu digníssimo líder está me roubando liberdade de expressão! – Seu sorriso só cresceu, satisfeito, ao ver o loiro grunhir, tamanha a irritação. – Talvez eu esteja sonhando, como eu deveria estar, porque são seis horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira! – Bateu a cabeça contra o recosto do banco traseiro. – Sério, você deveria pelo menos me explicar o motivo desse sequestro.

- Você não está sendo sequestrado. – Enjolras interveio, mais uma vez, embora soubesse bem que deveria ter se mantido em silêncio.

- Então me explique como eu acordei antes das seis numa segunda-feira, - Grantaire repetia-se, sem conseguir superar o fato, – por livre e espontânea vontade e decidi ir com vocês dois para um lugar que eu não conheço.

- Talvez você esteja bêbado. – A resposta estava na ponta de sua língua.

- HÁ! – Grantaire exclamou, apontando-lhe o dedo. – Uma piada! Que deus tenha piedade, Enjolras fez uma piada! - Ele esforçava-se para parecer assustado, mas como já tinha começado a rir, todos os seus esforços tinham ido por água abaixo.

Enjolras fitou-o por um momento com uma sobrancelha erguida, mas não conseguiu conter um sorriso, que irrompeu em uma risada ao ver Grantaire se engasgar com o próprio ar e bater no peito com um punho cerrado.

- Desculpe, desculpe. – Sentiu-se culpado ao vê-lo tossir e levou uma das mãos a costas do outro. – Tudo bem?

Grantaire mostrou-lhe a língua, já obviamente recuperado e os dois rapazes continuaram a rir de quão ridícula, absurda e não-engraçada toda essa situação era.

- Quero que você saiba que essa foi uma piada horrível, a pior piada que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. – O moreno dizia.

- Então pare de rir! Isso é ridículo! - E era mesmo.

- Pare você! – Suas bochechas estavam começando a doer e Grantaire empurrou-o com força para o lado. Enjolras retrucou quase imediatamente, encurralando-o no canto direito e Grantaire tinha levantado ambas as pernas para chutá-lo em retaliação.

- Calma aí, crianças. – Foi a voz de Jehan que os trouxe de volta a realidade.– Não vamos brigar. - Enjolras se recompôs em alguns segundos, sentindo-se um idiota por ter se deixado levar. Por um momento tinha se esquecido completamente que não estavam sozinhos no carro e fez questão de se afastar o máximo possível do amigo.

- Desculpe, tio. – Grantaire fez um beicinho para o amigo e logo virou-se para encarar Enjolras com seu habitual sorriso presunçoso, mas o loiro tinha desviado o olhar assim que sentiu-se corar.

- Tudo bem e, para responder a sua pergunta, ainda temos uma meia hora até alcançarmos o nosso destino, então se quiser, R, você pode tentar dormir um pouco. – O poeta explicou, Grantaire assentiu com a cabeça porque sabia que tentar ficar bravo com Jehan por qualquer coisa era perda de tempo e aceitou o conselho, ajeitando-se na poltrona e fechando os olhos; Enjolras se encolheu ainda mais em seu canto no banco de trás.

- Eu posso passar para a frente, se for melhor para você. – Sugeriu.

- Fique onde está, Apollo. – Grantaire demorou a responder, mas então soltou as palavras em um único sussurro. – Por favor. – Deixou a cabeça rolar para o ombro do amigo, como se fosse um confortável travesseiro, sua respiração calma e constante. Grantaire adormecia com muita facilidade e o loiro o invejava um pouco por isso.

Enjolras respirou fundo, subitamente alerta da proximidade entre eles e de que não estavam sozinhos como da primeira vez que Grantaire dormira encostado nele. Sentia-se constrangido e exasperado com o próprio comportamento desde aquela noite do ano novo. Ele não conseguia se livrar desse sentimento que lhe apertava o peito e sussurrava "e se" no seu ouvido, mas usava todas as suas forças para ignorá-lo. Grantaire era seu amigo e o loiro apreciava sua companhia, mas sabia bem que as coisas entre eles nunca foram fáceis, então tudo que ele menos precisava era complicar tudo de novo, arranjar um tumulto e separar o grupo.

Teria passado o resto da viagem lutando com os próprios pensamentos se Jehan não tivesse parado em um acostamento para pedir _por favor_para tirar uma foto deles nesse momento tão intimo e adorável. Enjolras sentiu todo seu sangue subir para as bochechas e, empurrando o moreno para o lado, saltou para fora do carro sem uma palavra, levando as mãos a cabeça. Jehan seguiu-o, enquanto Grantaire grunhiu com a súbita ausência do outro, mas logo se ajeitou melhor no banco, procurando uma posição boa para dormir.

- Não! – Enjolras respirou profundamente, vendo que Jehan o seguira para a calçada.- Não é íntimo ou adorável, não é... Não é nada do que você está pensando. – Não era nada do que ele próprio estava pensando, não podia ser.

- Como você sabe o que estou pensando? - Jehan olhou-o de forma afetuosa e Enjolras sentiu vontade de gritar para ele parar. Cerrou os punhos, sabendo que não poderia descontar toda a raiva, _porque era raiva o que ele estava sentindo,_no amigo. Ele não merecia isso.

- Desculpe, não é você. – Engoliu em seco, tentando se acalmar. – É só que eu tenho que parar de pensar nas... coisas que eu estou pensando e... – Sabia que estava falando mais do que deveria, mas não conseguia parar. Sentia-se entrar em pânico.

- Você às vezes pensa demais, meu amigo. – Jehan abraçou-o sem pedir permissão. – Pare e deixe as coisas seguirem o seu curso, só dessa vez, não lute.

Enjolras não podia fazer isso, ele não sabia como fazer isso, lutar era um reflexo, algo que ele sempre fez, desde que era pequeno, porque a alternativa, - desistir, - nunca foi uma opção. Ele lutou com seus pais, com seus professores, até com alguns velhos amigos, ele lutava para fazer os outros verem, entenderem tudo que tinha de errado com o mundo. Então ele continuou lutando porque ele sabia como lutar, porque era o que ele fazia de melhor, ele continuou lutando e ignorando o fato de que dessa vez, se ele ganhasse, ele também perderia. Não queria ver, ele não queria entender...

- O que tem de errado comigo? – Murmurou contra o ombro do poeta.

Jehan separou-se só um pouco para fita-los nos olhos e lhe oferecer um pequeno sorriso. Era um sorriso triste e Enjolras culpou-se.

- Oh, Enjolras. – Foi tudo que ele disse já que o estudante de história agradeceu meio sem graça pelo apoio e abriu a porta da frente do carro, voltando a se sentar, agora a uma distância segura de Grantaire.

Jehan suspirou fundo, observou a cena e suspirou, mas seguiu-o novamente. Eles teriam seguido a viagem no mais completo silêncio se não fosse pelo som da respiração tranquila do moreno, deitado no banco de trás.

xxx

- Vamos lá. – Enjolras balançou o pé do colega de quarto para fazê-lo acordar.

- Nãããããoooo. – Grantaire reclamou com um gemido, ainda de olhos fechados. – Eu estava tendo o melhor sonho de todos!

Para o seu crédito, Enjolras esperou que ele elaborasse a resposta por um momento, mas Grantaire continuou em silêncio. Grunhiu e bateu-lhe na perna outra vez.

- Já chegamos, agora vamos!

O moreno demorou, prolongando o momento o máximo possível, mas como Enjolras não parecia desistir, ele acabou se levantando, e saiu do carro, prestando atenção pela primeira vez na casa em frente a eles. Era um colégio público e a senhora que discursava empolgada com Jehan tinha cara de ser uma das professoras, ou até a diretora.

- Oh, messieur, não tenho como agradecer. – Ela dizia, com o maior sorriso no rosto, e estendia a mão para cumprimenta-los um por um. – Por favor, me sigam.

Eles obedeceram, caminhando atrás dela. Grantaire tinha ficado para trás porque andava mais lentamente que o normal e era de propósito, Enjolras sabia.

- Vamos. – O loiro revirou os olhos e pegou-lhe a mão, puxando-o para a frente. Tentou se preparar psicologicamente para as reclamações que tinha certeza que ouviria, e levou um choque quando Grantaire deixou-se levar em silêncio, sem resistência.

Jehan deixou-se atrasar um pouco para conseguir caminhar lado a lado com os dois enquanto explicava ao moreno que era nesse colégio onde ele e Enjolras faziam seus trabalhos comunitários; o poeta lia para as crianças três vezes por semana enquanto o outro oferecia monitoria de história. Se Jehan notou que eles estavam andando de mãos dadas, não comentou.

Eles pararam no ginásio e Enjolras soltou-lhe a mão na velocidade de um raio. A madame Duval, como ela se apresentou, começou a falar de seu projeto de mandar pintar as paredes e cobrí-las com desenhos para animar as crianças, mas que todos os pintores que ela pesquisou eram caros demais ou já estavam em outros projetos. Grantaire demorou até entender, mas em sua defesa, eram sete da manhã de uma segunda-feira e ele passara os últimos dez minutos com a sua atenção focada no loiro, cujo olhar estava fixo nos próprios sapatos.

- Você quer que eu? – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, sua expressão era do mais completo choque. – Você vai permitir que eu pinte tudo...

- Se você quiser. – Madame Lessa assentiu com a cabeça. – Os rapazes aqui só tiveram coisas boas a falar de seu trabalho.

Grantaire sorriu e rodou em torno de seu eixo para apreciar melhor todas as paredes, o que só serviu para aumentar-lhe o sorriso. Esse sorriso não era debochado, não era cínico, não era triste, ele era puro, como o de uma criança que acordava no natal para ver a árvore rodeada de presentes, era quente e feliz, era a coisa mais bonita do mundo todo.

Enjolras sentiu orgulho inflar-lhe o peito junto com um monte de outros sentimentos que ele deliberadamente ignorou.

- Eu quero, sério, eu quero. – O moreno começou a falar, um pouco sem jeito. – Deus, eu adoraria... Eu ainda faria tudo de graça, de verdade!

- É de graça. – Jehan sussurrou-lhe, achando a reação do amigo adorável. – Por isso se chama trabalho comunitário.

- Sim, sim, por favor. - Grantaire assentia com a cabeça sem parar. – Seria uma honra, Madame, obrigado. – Correu até ela para apertar-lhe a mão mais uma vez.

- Vamos deixá-los combinar os detalhes. – Jehan cutucou Enjolras de leve no braço, que assentiu. – Vamos te esperar no carro, R.

- Esperem! – Grantaire gritou e correu para eles. Abraçou Jehan primeiro, que quase caiu para trás com a surpresa, mas assim que se recuperou, o poeta riu e retribuiu o carinho. – Obrigado.

- De nada. – Jehan sorriu de volta para ele, batendo-lhe de leve no ombro.

Grantaire, então, parou na frente de Enjolras. A única coisa mais forte e palpável que a expectativa era o constrangimento já que nenhum dos garotos ousava encarar os olhos do outro.

- Hm, obrigado. – O moreno disse, sua voz saindo em um sussurro, e ergueu as mãos, parecendo extremamente desconfortável. Por um momento, por um breve momento, Jehan achou que eles iam se abraçar, mas as mãos de Grantaire continuavam paralisadas no ar entre eles, sem tomar a iniciativa.

Por fim Enjolras tomou-lhe uma das mãos, apertando-a, seu rosto vermelho como um tomate.

- De nada.

Jehan grunhiu e pegou o celular, começando a digitar, já que observar a cena que se desenrolava entre eles era frustrante demais, era doloroso demais.

_**Jehan:**__ omg eu ñ posso eu achei que pudesse mas eu ñ posso eles são 2 grandes idiotas_

Não demorou muito para Courfeyrac responder.

_**Courfeyrac:**__ que a força esteja contigo amor_

E apesar de tudo, apesar da frustação de ter dois amigos cabeça duras que não conseguiam ver o que estava bem na cara deles, Jehan sorriu.

xxx

Jehan e Enjolras acabaram voltando sozinhos porque Grantaire pedira para ficar e conversar com os alunos que mais usavam o ginásio para pedir suas opiniões e até, quem sabe, desenhar alguns esboços para compartilhar. O moreno parecia animado de um jeito que os amigos nunca viram e eles o deixaram, não querendo estragar o momento.

A viagem de carro de volta estava sendo silenciosa e tão, tão lenta. Agora era Enjolras quem estava ciente e irritado com a maneira extremamente precavida de dirigir do poeta. Queria chegar logo no dormitório, queria ficar sozinho para que pudesse se jogar na cama e se sufocar com o próprio travesseiro.

- Então... – Jehan começou, visivelmente desconfortável com todo aquele silêncio.

- Não. – Enjolras cortou-o, estava de mau-humor, embora se recusasse a entender o porquê. Tudo tinha corrido tão bem, conforme os planos.

Continua...

N/A:POIS É. Eu ia escrever um epílogo, mas aí ele fugiu do controle e agora eu tenho vinte mil idéias e resolvi continuar a fic ._. me perdoem.  
Esse capítulo é um pouco menor do que os outros, embora seja até maior do que o primeiro rs mas espero que gostem ok ele é meio que preparatório ok e só tem o enjolras se afogando em negação, mas daqui a pouco melhora, prometo.


End file.
